The Triumvirate: Extending ending (one shot)
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: What I imagine happened after Lee showed up and convinced her to go to her reunion (because I know we were ALL dying to see how that went!). Full summary along with some author's notes inside, rated T just to be safe.


' **The Triumvirate': Extended Ending.**

 _Summary: What I imagine happened after Lee showed up and convinced her to go to her reunion. Full summary along with some author's notes inside, rated T just to be safe._

 _Notes: Also, since they never said WHICH reunion it was, and if she is 34 years old, 15 years ago that would make her 19, so I am guessing they mean HS reunion, especially since Dotty seemed to know most of the people on the list._

* * *

Amanda looked out the passenger side window of Lee's vette at the dark landscape whizzing by, she was deep in thought. There was a time when once she had made up her mind, not anything, or anyone could change it ... and she had made up her mind that she wasn't going to this damn reunion. But then Lee had showed up at her doorstep, he had taken the time to _dress_ the part and she didn't know why, but before she knew what she was doing, she found herself saying yes to him.

She suddenly started to panic a little, how was she supposed to introduce Lee to her old friends? A friend from work? Just a co-worker? Or would they play a cover as a dating couple? She swallowed hard as she looked over at Lee, for the first time in a long time, she was unsure how to start this topic of conversation.

"Uh … Lee?" she began.

"Hmm?" He said as he glanced at her.

"Ah … well … we're almost there, and we haven't discussed what we're going to … you know … call ourselves." She began, choosing her words cautiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked ambiguously, in all honesty, he was curious what she would choose to call them when the necessity of cover, and a case weren't involved.

"Well … we've never been somewhere before where we weren't working, and … you know … required to call ourselves this or that, and I wasn't sure what you were comfortable with so …" she trailed off, her embarrassment overcoming her.

"Well … what do _you_ want to call us?" He replied as he grinned playfully at her.

"Uh … I was going to call you a friend from work, but if that doesn't suit you I'm open to suggestions." She said as she flashed him one of those sweet, adorable smiles of hers; the ones that always melted his heart. It was a good thing she didn't know the power of her smiles, or did she? He couldn't be sure.

"Actually, I'd love it if you called me your _date_." Lee replied; Amanda's head snapped up and looked at him with an expression that said _'do you really mean it?'_

Lee smiled at her as he reached over and put his hand over hers, he held her gaze for a moment as they arrived and pulled into a parking space. He didn't say anything, but everything he was feeling was right there in his face. _'I'm proud to call you my date.'_ She could hear it as loudly as though he had said it verbally.

"Ready?" Lee said as he gave her hand a final squeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a sigh as he got out and walked around to open her door for her and helped her out as he always did, only this time, he kept ahold of her hand and pulled her against him as they walked inside.

"I don't why you didn't like that dress, it looks amazing on you." He whispered close to her ear.

"Thanks." She said, she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as they entered the building.

* * *

"Amanda?! Is that you?" A male voice said, Amanda and Lee turned to see a tall, thin man was striding towards them, wearing a long sleeved granny print shirt, and a vest that looked strangely like the one the owner of '60s R Us' had showed Amanda, she couldn't help but wonder if he was the same one … and if it still smelled like tear gas.

"Neil? Neil Drexler? Oh my gosh, how have you been?!" she said as they shook hands.

"Everything's been going great! I see you've brought someone." He said, Lee was inwardly pleased to see that he looked disappointed.

"Yes, Neil, this is Lee." Amanda said.

"Her _date_." Lee added as the two men shook hands, a satisfied grin crossed Lee's face when he found this skinny jerk to have a weak handshake, just like he'd suspected. He squeezed a little harder than was considered polite and Neil withdrew his hand and gave Lee an indignant look as he shook it.

I've been traveling, researching the lost tribes of New Guinea." He said, answering Amanda's question from earlier as he turned his attention to her.

"Yes, I know, you wrote a best seller about it!" Amanda replied.

Lee didn't like how this skinny bastard stood up a little straighter and puffed his chest out at her mentioning his book.

"Why, yes I did, did you read it?" He asked.

"No, my mother has, and she said it was very good! I have been meaning to read it, it's just that work has been so busy." Lee smirked at Neil as he deflated a little.

"Oh." He said, obviously disappointed.

"But I will read it when I get a chance, Neil, I promise." Amanda said as she gave him a kind smile, Neil's face lit up as he grinned at her.

"Why don't we go and get some punch, eh?" Lee said as he led her away.

"Lee! What are you doing, that was very rude!" Amanda scolded him in a low voice once they were away from everyone at the punch bowl.

"Can't you see he was hitting on you?" Lee ground out through gritted teeth.

"What? Don't be silly!" Amanda said with a laugh as she waved the thought off.

It was then Lee understood; Amanda just didn't realize just _how_ beautiful, charming and likeable she was, and due to her friendly nature, she often flirted unintentionally … and it drove him _crazy_ with jealousy.

"He was hitting on you." Lee repeated exasperatedly.

"And you're jealous … don't be jealous, I'm here with _you_ remember? You're my date." She said as she slipped her arm through his.

Lee's heart swelled so big that he thought it would burst out of his chest.

"How about a dance?" He said as he led her to the dance floor

"But … it's a slow song!" She replied.

"I know." He said, his voice dropping an octave as he pulled her close and they danced.

"Lee?" Amanda said, her breath soft against his ear.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Thanks for being my date tonight, I've had a really good time."

"Same goes here." He replied with a smile.

* * *

The drive home was made in comfortable silence, both Lee and Amanda were deep in thought, and just content to enjoy each other's company. But all too soon, they were pulling up to her house.

"Well, thanks again for a lovely evening." She said as she opened her door to get out.

"Let me walk you to your door." He said as he offered his arm to her.

"Well … mother's probably waiting up, so I guess I'd better get in there before she gets curious." She said as they reached her back door.

"Amanda …" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" she said as she turned around.

"Uhhh … see you tomorrow." He said, he inwardly grimaced, he had planned on kissing her good night but had lost his nerve _again_. Just what _was_ it about her that made him so damn nervous? She was unlike any woman he had ever met, his good looks has no lasting effect on her, and all the usual tried and true lines he would normally use didn't work on her. Unlike the others, she had made him work for it, she had challenged him. At first he _welcomed_ the challenge as another conquest and he put everything into winning that challenge, but he hadn't been careful, and before he knew it, he was up to his knees in love, too deep to back out.

Amanda suddenly leaned forward and kissed him sensually on the cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment longer than they should have.

"See you tomorrow." She purred into his ear before dashing into the house without a second look back.

Lee let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, it felt like the temperature outside went up ten degrees. He blew out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm the waves of desire that rippled through him in response to her one simple act.

"You got me this time, Amanda King, but next time, it's MY turn." He said with a grin to himself as he walked back to his car.

* * *

 _Notes: Thank you to all who read and review my stories! I also wanted to say that I know some of you want a sequel to 'Foks Okhota', but RL has gotten really busy for me, and I just don't have the time to devote to another chapter story right now, but I do plan to make a sequel, I just don't know when!_


End file.
